


冬季夜归人

by Orlando923



Category: R1SE (Band), 姚琛 焉栩嘉, 美味嘉姚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlando923/pseuds/Orlando923
Kudos: 1





	冬季夜归人

53 冬季夜归人  
焉佳单性转/哺乳期play/乡村土味地摊文学

不上升真人

老公昨天出去跑长途了，天空泛着鱼肚白的时候才踩着微弱的星光回到家里，带着风尘仆仆的味道，他回来脱了衣服洗把脸上了床，也没用热水，我知道他是故意把热水留给我早上洗脸。

他前胸对着我的后背躺下，胸膛是热的，腿是凉的，我半梦半醒躲着他的腿，呜噜呜噜说了句“回来这么晚，快点睡吧”。他把手来回快速搓着，我能听见声音，接着就覆上了我的胸部。

我的乳房因为哺乳期的缘故格外的敏感，被他粗砺的手摩擦着有点疼，我扭着表示拒绝，他就把手指隔着乳头，包住了我的乳房，毛茸茸的头拱进我的脖子和枕头形成的区域里蹭着，“老婆，真的想你了”。

我轻微的点头表示听到了，孩子在旁边熟睡着，外面天寒地冻，而身下的炕还是热的，我闻到他脸上清爽的香皂味道，头沉沉的，就又睡了过去。

我被姚琛弄醒了，迷迷糊糊的有人脱我内裤，我拍开他的手，“琛子别弄我，才睡了多久啊，再睡会儿啊”

他不听，倒也不脱我内裤了，开始隔着内裤，用几把蹭我，龟头顶着我，好硬，热热乎乎的，上面也没闲着，他记得我说乳头难受，手指此刻正正在我乳头周围打着圈，头也磨蹭过来，在我耳边吐气，我不自觉的往他胸口贴过去，想要更多的亲密。

我俩耳鬓厮磨着，我被老五逗弄的湿的不行了，娃娃的哭声突然不合时宜的响起，把我拉出温柔乡，老五先我一步离开被窝，

“你躺着吧，我抱抱”

“亲死了，我的小乖乖”

“你懂啥啊！给我吧，应该是饿了”

老五小心翼翼的打开襁褓“哎呦小东西尿了，爸爸给你换个干净的哈”。

我看初为人父的他满怀喜悦又手忙脚乱地跑前跑后给小女儿换尿布，小女儿朝着他笑逐颜开，咿咿呀呀的。

娃娃这时才被小心翼翼的递了过来，我掀开衣服准备给她喂奶。我用余光看见他正盯着我呢 “看啥呢，转过去”

我的胸不大，乳头本身就小，胸脯因为怀孕和哺乳期的激素刺激变大了，乳头也是，我觉得好难看。

不过琛子每次都舔着舌头说说“老婆的最好看”，我都说着“死鬼，你看过别人的啊？”就把他蹬开，我出神想起这些，小孩正在我怀里安静的吃奶，小小的手搭在乳房上，嘴巴用力吮吸着，可能吃奶吃到开心的时候，还会咋吧两下。

新生胎儿的毛发像小鸡的绒毛，她吃饱喝足含着乳头我怀里又安稳地陷入梦想，我心里也软软的。

我放下娃娃，回过头就撞见姚琛热乎乎的目光，就像方才的那根鸡巴一样灼热。他把我拉过来坐在他大腿上，刚合起来的衣服又直接被他撩起来了，他把头埋进我的胸里用力德大口呼吸，又抬头用黑黝黝的眼睛望着我。

“老婆，你怎么这么好闻啊”

我的乳头还充血翘着，上面还留着奶水盒口水，湿漉漉的闪着水光。

老五眼神都直了，喉结一动，咽下口水，“老婆，我也饿了”

我照着他头轻轻锤了一下，挣扎着起身，“饿了就去做早饭”

我又被他紧紧的抓住腰按在大腿上，他一只手搂着我的腰，腾出一只手抓上我的乳房，我的两只乳房一起从下面被他的手掌托着揉捏。

他干活的手粗糙又性感，他张嘴含住了我的乳头，奶水发自本能悄悄流了出来，他像女儿那样舔着，刚才喂完奶又酸又疼，现在被他有粗鲁的对待，好难受，疼痛以外竟然还有些别的东西攀上大脑。

“琛子，我好酸，快别弄了。”

眼泪不知不觉被挤出来，我噎呜着胡乱拍打他的后背，他身材结实好像也丝毫不觉得疼。

老五微微抬眼睛看我，头仍执着的叼着我的乳头，好像小狗护着自己珍贵的骨头。

“嘘，别吵醒女儿，嘉嘉。”

然后刚才急着喂奶随手套上的松垮的睡裤，也被他扒下来了，现在他不用使劲抓着我的腰，因为我已经软塌塌的了，和没骨头似的贴着老五，把胳膊也绕在他肩上，他两只手都探下午来捏我的屁股。

“奶子大了，屁股也圆了。”

“真好摸” 我听见他的声音笑眯眯地说。

他控制着声音拍打我的屁股，好像在丈量长了几两肉似的。

手顺着屁股找到了下面潮湿鼓胀的地方，我猜他的手指虽然隔着内裤但是一定被我浸润了。他手指顺着缝儿顶弄着我，我控制不住的发抖，用下面去蹭老五的几把。

我们好久没做爱了，从我给他生了娃娃开始，满打满算也好几个月了，好几次我都又急又担心的缠着琛子，求他给我，又担心会疼。

我真的好怕疼，生女儿的时候我疼死了，撕裂了似的，好不容易生出来，又担心给撑大了。有好几次他都用手帮我手淫，又不好人做到底。

“老公，我想要。”我攀着他的肩头，附在他耳畔用气声和他讲话。

“给我好不好。”

“我应该没事了，你放进去试试。”

我看见琛子在忍耐，备受煎熬的样子，他的几把此时隔着内裤威胁着我，滚烫的像淬过火的铁。

我又黏糊着嗓子哼哼“五哥哥我想要嘛”，看着他一脸陶醉的样子，仅剩下紧抿着的嘴角又仿佛在天人交战。

我找到他的嘴唇轻轻舔了上去。他被蛊惑着张开嘴伸出舌头迎接我，这个接吻在他淳朴的脸上更加色情。

刚生完宝宝之后的第一次性爱，没有前戏，内裤被我扒拉下去了，他饱满的龟头现在顶着我的阴蒂，却不敢接着往下做。

我只能抬起屁股一下一下地摩擦着他的几把，湿润黏腻的淫水把他弄湿了，我握着她的几把，顶着洞口一下一下的，企图直接坐下去。

“我怕弄疼你，慢慢来好不好，咱们不急”

他一下一下抚摸着我的后背安抚我，我听了他的话，小心翼翼往下坐，难耐却又隐约被强大的安全感包围着。

他会把我接住，无论在什么时候。

在我被姚琛打开的一瞬间，我想起了被锋利刀子切开的奶油蛋糕。

切蛋糕之前充满了试探，手起刀落却一气呵成，刀子可以体会到来自切蛋糕胚地阻力也可以感受到白色奶油绵密顺滑。

我感受到他的几把被我细密地包裹着贯穿到底，疼痛也不是没有，现在都可以忽略不计。

他深呼一口气，而我被这迟到很久的压迫感碾压着，直接哭了出来。

“好爽啊”情不自禁的低呼。

“哥哥，动一动”

他在我催促下试探着动起来，就着刚才的姿势，手托着我的屁股，屁股被他的大力搓揉着把快感传送给阴道。

久违的快感让我头脑眩晕呼吸不畅，他在确认在我完全适应之后，才进入角色。

我夹着他，大腿被他发狠的掰开，屁股随着他的大力操干，和他的阴茎短暂分开又急速落下，一颠一颠的，像坐在奔驰的马背上，惊险刺激又酣畅淋漓。

接踵而来的刺激让我想放声大哭又想大叫，却只能睁眼咬着嘴唇望着老五默默流眼泪。

他看着我的模样，撇了眼一边婴儿床上酣睡的婴儿，大概也了然我的苦楚，含住我的嘴唇，把我的的呻吟全部妥帖的收进他的口腔。

我们迷失在这场性爱里，谁都顾不上说话，只能听见大口地喘息和破裂的呻吟。我出的水打湿了我和他的大腿根儿，交合出发出啪啪地淫荡响声。

“嘉嘉，太湿了”

“比以前还好”

琛子嘴拙，他会按着我卖力的进出，把我钉死在那里，却不会讲太多话，偶尔做爱里尽兴的无意识流露，每次都能戳到我的G点，加快高潮的来到，

“哥哥，慢点，不行了，快到了”

阴蒂间接被磨蹭着突突地颤抖着，迷乱地扶着他的肩膀祈求他慢点，他却把我身体扳直了，又重重地顶了进来。

他的腰太有劲儿了，哪怕这半天我都快跌下去了，他却一点都没打算放过我，赤裸的眼神盯住我，我感受到电流穿过所有的毛细血管。

我在他的眼神里，我高潮了。

我沉沉地圈着他的脖子，把全身重量都托付给他，他又加速抽插了一会，强壮的阴茎有力地跳动起来，紧紧抱着我把精液都射给了我。

我们沉浸在高潮的余韵里，他抱着我平息喘气。这时传来了敲门声。吓的我更紧的拽住了他。

“琛子”

“干嘛啊妈，还没起来呢，昨晚跑活，天亮才回来”

“我来抱孩子呢，你们再睡会”

“你快点穿裤子”我边拍他边迅速从他身上跳起来，也顾不得酸软的大腿了。

琛子提着裤子去抱孩子，而我赶紧爬进被窝，裤子早不知道去哪儿了。我藏在被子，只露出一双眼睛，留意着外界的风吹草动。

他穿着刚才那会被汗打湿的白汗衫，只轻开了一道门缝儿，深冬的风就急不可耐的窜了进来，而他也没管，只是把怀抱中小小的一团藏进了胸膛，认真地给孩子掖了掖小被子，遂把孩子递给妈妈，小婴儿还沉浸在属于她的甜蜜梦乡。

我这才留意到他肩膀后背上的一道道痕迹，像深秋天的红色山虎爬过结实的山头，恍然大悟都是刚才我意乱情迷的结果。

妈妈嘱咐了他几句，大概是让他和我吃饱了再睡，他低声回了过去，说焉佳还没醒，门被关上了。

他又带着寒气进来了，不敢进被窝，只是隔着被子趴在我身上，他对着我笑，拿手指刮我的鼻子，笑起来眼眼睛黑亮黑亮的，特别开心的样子。我把被窝打开放他进来，他却说“凉着你，嘉嘉”。

而此刻我只想抱抱他。


End file.
